Flare
by K.Henderson
Summary: He and I got pretty close the summer after Mai left him, you see I was weary about leaving him alone and Azula had asked me to watch over him when she couldn’t. Of course I said yes and that’s where all the drama began…good going Ty Lee Alternate Universe


**Flare**

**(Alternate Universe-I don't own he characters)**

It wasn't like I meant to do it ya know. It just kinda happened.

Mai had finally dumped Zuko after yet another fight about how dispassionate she was…I wouldn't be surprised if it stemmed from the bedroom, even Azula had predicted that Mai would be a boring lay, but that wasn't really it. You see, Mai had begun to flirt about with other boys, due to another problem of Zuko's that I'll get to in a moment, Zuko was, also, the jealous type.

You do the math.

Anyway, after the breakup Zuko had thrown himself into his school work and the band that he was in with his sister, **Flare**. I'd never seen anyone play the bass like he did-and I can honestly say that after Zuko and Mai broke up he'd gotten much better-that would be cool if it weren't so pitiful. You could almost hear his pinning for her in each tune.

Now you must be wondering, about why I'm talking about Mai and Zuko instead of myself…well, there really isn't anything extraordinary about me. I'm an average girl, I get average grades. I'm a cheerleader whom hangs out with a strange crowd-I hang out with the punk rockers of my high school. They're the kids that even the cool kids respect. They play gigs, dress kick ass.

**Flare** was pretty popular too it consisted of five people, the most awesome people you'll ever meet.

Beautiful Azula sang front in center with her awesome vocals and lyrics. She had long dark hair and shinning golden eyes. She was the definition of perfect to me.

Playing guitar was Jet, the cool guy in the group with a hot head-he wrote a lot of the songs with Azula and was relatively new to the band, having joined only a few months before to replace Haru whom had moved away with his mother. Many people thought that he and Azula were dating but they were just good friends.

Aang was the youngest in the band and played the drums. From what I knew Zuko and Azula had met him when they were on vacation a few years back. Aang was an orphan that had been taken in by Azula's uncle Iroh-he was close to Lu Ten, Iroh's son. I thought he was a little weird with his bald head and tattoo's. It wasn't normal for a fourteen year old to have tattoo's like that right? Even if he was weird, he was really nice, even for a kid.

Zuko was the bassist for **Flare**. He was the tough guy, the popular guy, the quiet mysterious guy. The girls loved to watch him play and up until Mai left him, he kept his distance from the fans. Zuko was a nice guy and was hot but I could understand why Mai left him. He was a jealous boyfriend with a bad drug problem.

A lot of people didn't know that about him, but if you looked at the curve of his knees you'd see dark spots where he used to shot up-he'd been in rehab for that when he was fourteen and though he didn't shot up anymore he still did the occasional freebasing-he liked coke and dabbled in crack…though no one except Aang and I knew-there was Mai but she wouldn't tell.

He and I got pretty close the summer after Mai left him, you see I was weary about leaving him alone and Azula had asked me to watch over him when she couldn't. Of course I said yes and that's where all the drama began…good going Ty Lee

* * *

"Is there any particular reason you're following me around Ty Lee?" Zuko asked. He slightly turned his head back to watch as the shorter girl skipped up to him. His hair hung smoothly to the nape of his neck, his golden eye was on her, his scar prominent. "Azula sent you to watch her junkie of a brother?"

Ty Lee stopped suddenly as to not crash into him, her dress swishing at her knees slightly. She twisted her braid in her hand. "No! Why would you say that?"

He smirked.

"So I was right then."

"Hey! Wait up!" She shouted after him as he began to walk at his brisk pace again.

This is how it went with them. She'd follow him about, he'd question her motives, she'd deny it and then he'd smirk and go to practice with her on his tail.

That was how it always went.

When they entered the "studio" as Jet dubbed it, they were greeted by Aang whom was sprawled on the leather sofa on the far end of the garage. He was hanging upside down, his head hanging off the sofa while his legs were straight up. "What's doin' guys?"

"Nothing much, just being stalked." Zuko said making his way towards the mini fridge. He pulled out a beer. "Want one, Ty Lee?"

"Is it booze?"

"Yeah."

"Then not thanks." She said taking a seat beside the upside down Aang. "So Aang, where is everybody today?"

"Jet's home with a cold-Bee wont let him out of bed."

"Poor guy."

Zuko scoffed.

"Azula ran into Chan."

Zuko made a face confusing Ty Lee while Aang had become somber.

"Chan? That meaty muscle guy that she dated?"

"You could say that."

"I thought she hated him."

Zuko shut the fridge door and sat, leaning against it. He took a long sip of his beer. "He used to be a conceited jerk…now he's less of a jerk and more of a pest…he wants her back."

Aang scowled. "Only he's sleeping with Mai."

"What? How is it that I didn't know? I'm their best friend for Pete's sake!" She was always out of the loop with everything. It made sense though. Mai and Azula didn't hang out anymore, and when she asked Azula, she was simply said that it was because Mai had a lot on her mind.

"Maybe they didn't want to worry you. Azula's a bit pissed but it's Chan she's livid with. She'll reconcile with Mai eventually." Zuko said taking another sip.

"Oh."

Aang suddenly flipped over, nearly hitting Ty Lee with the toe of his black boots. He looked at Ty Lee then to Zuko. "Well I'm gonna jet. I've got a killer exam tomorrow and Katara promised me that she'd help me study."

He picked up his school bag that was on the end of the sofa, where his head had been, and slung it over his shoulder. "Bye." He said missing the half wave that Zuko gave him.

"Bye Aang!" Ty Lee shouted as the boy walked out the side door, slamming it shut.

They were all alone now.

"So…do you dabble in any other instruments?" Ty Lee asked wishing to break the tension. Zuko shrugged.

"Drums, violin, piano…my parents wanted me to be well rounded in music since I wasn't as gifted as Azula in everything else." He said, giving the girl a look. "Do me a favor and open up the sofa bed…I'm tired and need some sleep so you'll be leaving soon."

"Why are you sleeping in the Garage? What about your place?"

"Mai still hasn't gotten her crap out of it…'sides, my Uncle knows that I'm staying here already."

Ty Lee did as she was told, ignoring Zuko's eyes on her as she did so. It gave her some time to think, Zuko wasn't a bad guy though he wasn't the guy that she would usually go after-she liked nice guys like Sokka.

Thinking about Sokka made her eyes water just a bit. They'd recently broken up due to his other girlfriend that she didn't know about, named Suki.

Yeah, some nice guy he had been.

When she was done she sat on the edge of the thin mattress, she felt the springs beneath her give way. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Was all he said before she stood and walked out the side door leaving him alone.

* * *

When Ty Lee got home she wasn't surprised to find herself alone. Since her parents worked abroad and the last of her six elder sisters had moved away she tended to have the place to herself. She kicked off her shoes and made her way up the stairs that were less than a foot away from her, she lived in a tiny apartment that had two bedrooms…often times when she was younger she and three of her sisters slept in the tiny living room while her parents and two eldest sisters took the other two rooms.

She walked up the narrow stairs and reached the door that lead to her apartment and swung it opened with ease meting with her tiny kitchen upon entrance. She shut he door and placed her jacket and purse on the dinning room table with a thud. She hated that she lived alone.

She walked to her tiny living room and threw herself on the sofa, sighing loudly before checking her answering machine which was by the sofa.

Beep.

'_Hey Ty Lee it's Mai…I hear that you're spending time with Zuko, not that I really care. Anyway give me a call.'_

Ty Lee rolled her eyes.

"Don't care for him my foot."

'_Ty Lee pick up the phone…look I know your mad at me, it's understandable but I need you to let me explain. Give me a call at the restaurant at ten…'_

"Stupid Sokka." She said, her chest hurt. He'd been calling her non stop trying to get a hold of her. She didn't want to see him.

'_Hey it's me…'_

She lifted a brow.

"Zuko?"

'…_I know that you just saw me today…you've been actually gone for a few minutes so. Look, do me a favor, open your front door.'_

"Creepy…" She said but did as told. She walked down the stairs and unlocked her front door where Zuko stood holding a plastic bag.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He lifted the bag.

"I heard what happened between you and that idiot Sokka from Azula this morning…I wanted to say something earlier…I brought something."

"Is it booze?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Sure aint water."

She smiled.

"Come on up."

* * *

**AN: Review and I will go on. They're OOC by he way for a reason so no flames. If you don't like it then juts pretend you didn't read it. **


End file.
